1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable backrest for a chair, and more particularly to a movable backrest for a chair, wherein a backrest and the back of the user can be moved simultaneously along with the movement of the back of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional backrest for a chair is unmovable, when the user sits on the chair, the back of the user is abutted against the backrest and repressed by the backrest, so the user will feel uncomfortable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.